Restlessness
by Patriot for Christ
Summary: Story 2 in the Logan and Ororo story.Logan and Ororo have been married for some time now... Please Read and Review.


****

Restlessness.

By Patriot for Christ

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own any of these characters.**

This setting takes place in the middle of the night.

Ororo was eight months pregnant. Her husband, Logan, was quite excited that he would soon be able to see his daughter. He had been a father now for eight months. Eight months he had not been able to see his daughter. No matter. This would all soon change.

****

Chapter 1: Loss of sleep.

It was about two in the morning, and Ororo was growing restless. Her baby was kicking inside of her. Next to her, Logan, was flipping through the channels on their TV. They had both lost a lot of sleep ever since she became seven months pregnant. Logan could've gotten plenty of sleep, but he loved Ororo enough to bear her burden with her. Or, at least, as much as he could bear with her.

" Logan," Ororo nearly cried.

" Yeah, darlin'?" he nodded. He put his arm around her neck and held her close to his body. " Yer belly's gettin' big."

" Did you just notice that?" Ororo laughed. All of the sudden, she cried out in pain.

" What's wrong? Is there anything you need?" Logan offered. He had been incredibly caring ever since she had become pregnant. Every time he had a chance to help, he did just that.

" Nothing, probably. I just need something cold to drink." she sighed.

Logan got up and walked over to an ice bucket that he had brought up to their room. Ever since she had started wanting ice, it was this way. He got kind of sick of walking all the way down into the kitchen to get some ice, then put it into a cup, and then bring it back up here.

He handed her the cup of ice and settled down next to her.

" Thank you, Logan." she said. She hugged him and then set her cup next to the bed. She then drifted off to sleep.

Logan fell asleep also. Then, they slept peacefully until morning.

****

Chapter 2: The next morning.

At about seven o' clock that morning, Logan awoke. His wife wasn't in the room. He got up and headed into the bathroom. She was in the shower. He brushed his teeth and then used the toilet.

" Logan? I hope that's you," came Ororo's voice.

" Who else?" he laughed.

" Just checking." she replied.

Logan walked out of the room and grabbed a towel and a robe. He walked back into the bathroom and set them on the counter top.

" I brought you your towel and robe, darlin'." he smiled.

" Thanks."

He left the bathroom, and then left their room. He walked downstairs into the kitchen. Bobby, Piotr, and Kitty where down there eating breakfast.

" Cereal, eh?" Logan laughed.

Bobby stood up in a mocking way. " Do you have something against our cereal, mister Logan?"

" No, Bob. Now, sit back down before your cereal gets cold." Logan answered.

" Oh, you're right! Don't want it to get cold!" Bobby played along.

Logan looked around the kitchen. " What do we have to eat in this mansion?"

" I think you of all people should know, Logan. You're down here more than any of us. Especially now that Storm is pregnant." Piotr said, in his thick Russian accent.

" Yeah, yeah. That's all for 'Ro though." he told him.

" Right. And I'm made of metal." Piotr said.

" You are made of metal." Bobby told him.

" Be quiet." Piotr said. He pushed Bobby out of his chair.

Logan soon found some food. He threw some sausage and some eggs into a frying pan, put some toast into the toaster and then put together a small breakfast for his wife and him.

" How come you where never like this _before_ Ororo got pregnant?" Bobby asked.

Logan didn't answer.

All of the sudden, Ororo walked down the stairs in a pair of long pajama pants and a large t-shirt. They all guess that it belonged to Logan.

" Good morning." she said to them.

" How'd ya sleep tonight?" Rogue asked.

" Not to well. Hank said it's all part of me having the baby, but I honestly think it's something else." Ororo answered.

" Well, ah'm no expert on having babies…" Rogue said, " But I'm guessing that Hank is right on this one."

" Probably." Ororo sighed.

" Probably?" Hank said as he walked in.

" Oh, I'm sorry Hank. Its just…" she went on.

" So, you think my readings where wrong?" Hank questioned.

" It's not that, I just think that there's more to this. I think there might be something wrong with me… Or… the baby."

" Nothing's wrong, dear." Logan said. He set her plate down in front of her, along with a fork and they began to eat breakfast.

" Come by the lab after breakfast and I'll analyze you. We'll see what's bothering you. And if that doesn't work, we'll see if the professor can help you." Hank said. With that, he left the room, carrying a large container of yogurt.

" Is it just me, or is he the only one in this school that eats yogurt?" Bobby said. " I think he is. You know, this is costing us extra dollars each month! Dollars!"

Rogue smacked Bobby across the head. " Be quiet, you! I think you're the only one who eats flavored ice!"

" Hey, flavored ice is good!" Bobby said.

" Right…"

****

Chapter 3: Afterwards.

Ororo was sitting in the X-Jacuzzi. It was quite large, in fact.

She had just finished the tests with Beast. Everything was the same as last time. Their (Logan and Ororo's) baby was doing just fine. Very healthy. The professor even helped her out. She felt much better now, sitting in the Jacuzzi. That is, until Bobby and Rogue came along.

" You've got to be kidding me!" she sighed.

" Oh, we're sorry." Bobby shrugged.

" Did you want us to leave, Ororo?" Rogue asked. " I mean, we don't have to be here, if you would like some quiet."

" No, it's alright." she waved.

It wasn't all right. She wasn't very happy, because, for some reason, she didn't want them seeing her big belly. There was nothing wrong with it, no, it was just: Ororo had not bought any clothes for when she was pregnant. She didn't think it was worth it. So here she was, sitting in the Jacuzzi with her two-piece and it looked a little too small with her baby there. They wouldn't notice though. It's not like they where going to look under the water. She wasn't sure though.

" Actually, could the two of you just leave the room for a few minutes? I should probably get out of her for now. I don't want to boil the baby!" she laughed.

" What? Do you not have any swimsuit on?" Bobby joked.

" No!" she grunted.

" Bobby, come on!" Rogue said as she pulled him out the door.

" Thanks Rogue. It will only be a second." Ororo said.

Ororo got up out of the Jacuzzi and slipped into her robe. She smelled like chlorine. She hated that smell. So did Logan. So she went up to take a bath.

As she was walking out of the room, she passed the two of them. " It's all yours, you two." she smiled.

When she got up to her room, Logan was there, sleeping on the bed. She went into the bathroom and disrobed. She threw her robe down a chute that led to the laundry room. She turned on the water and waited for the tub to fill up.

Not long after, she slipped in. She had poured a layer of bubble mix in the water, so it was nice and bubbly. The water was very soothing, and she nearly fell asleep twice.

After about twenty-five minutes, Logan woke up. Ororo pulled the curtain in front of her. It's not that she didn't feel comfortable with Logan there, she just wanted some privacy.

Logan walked into the bathroom and grabbed the shower curtain.

" Don't-" Ororo squealed.

" Oh, sorry." Logan sounded like he was half asleep. Normally, that wouldn't have been his attitude.

He walked out of their room and into the hallway, shutting the door behind him.

Ororo got out of her bath and quickly snuck into her room and put on another robe. She then lay on her bed and drifted off to sleep.

****

Chapter 4: Two weeks later.

Two weeks had now passed, and Ororo was growing even more restless. Her baby was now kicking almost every ten minutes. As soon as she would ever drift off to sleep, the baby would kick and wake her. Luckily, Logan was always there for her. Comforting her when she woke up, and switching it to her TV show, even though he hated them. He loved her.

One night, Ororo had actually managed to get to sleep for more than half an hour. Logan decided she would probably stay that way for a little while, so he should probably leave her alone. He turned off the TV and tiptoed out of the room, down to Hank's bedroom. He had a few questions to ask.

When he got to his room, he knocked quietly on the door. It was soon opened. Hank stood there in the doorway.

" Yes Logan, how may I be of assistance?" he yawned.

" Sorry, did I wake you?"

" No Logan, you just stirred me from my sleep."

" Sorry about that, I just had to ask you a question."

Hank yawned again and then waited for Logan.

" Is everything alright with 'Ro?"

Hank scratched his arm and then answered. " Logan, we've been over this. Your wife is perfectly fine! We've checked her over and over. The baby is very healthy, and so is your wife. Anyways, you'll be able to check on things quite soon, yourself."

Logan looked confused. "What?"

" You're wife will have her baby any day now. You, as a father, should know this!"

" Oh yeah!" Logan thought to himself. His baby would be officially born within the next month's time.

" Okay, thanks Hank." Logan waved as he headed back up to his room.

Beast nodded and went back to sleep.

When Logan got back up to the bedroom, Ororo was back up. She was no longer sleeping. She was watching one of her TV shows that Logan couldn't stand. But that was okay. Logan didn't mind. As long as she and the baby where safe.

" You're awake!" Logan smiled.

" I know. I can't seem to sleep at all!" Ororo seemed to cry.

Logan could see the tears falling from her eyes. He wiped them away. " You may be tired, honey, but you look otherwise."

" What do you mean?" she asked.

" A tired person has bags under their eyes. Your skin under your eyes is just as smooth as it is on the rest of your body."

" Oh. I guess that's just the way my skin is." she smiled.

Logan leaned over and gave his wife a kiss. She put her hand on his neck and kissed him back.

" Logan," she said.

" Yeah, darlin'?"

" I love you."

He smiled. " I love you too. Now get some sleep."

She smiled, and somehow, she seemed to do just that. She drifted off, once again into sleep. And this time, she didn't wake until lunchtime the next day.

****

Chapter 5: Unexpected.

Five days later, Ororo nearly seemed to be her self again. The baby didn't kick half as much as before, and she slept like a cat all night, and late into the morning.

Logan was happy for her. He hadn't seen her do so well in three months.

" I'm glad you're doing so well." he told her.

" I think I owe it to you. You've made me feel so good, ever since things got tough on me. Now, I feel as if I did nine months ago."

" That's great!" Logan smiled. He leaned over and kissed his wife. They where sitting in the large living room of the X-mansion. Piotr and Bobby where playing video games, Kurt was chatting with Kitty and Rogue. Hank was conversing with Scott and Jean. Everything seemed back to normal.

Professor X then rolled in with his wheelchair and approached Logan and Ororo.

" I hear you have been feeling quite well, Ororo." he smiled.

" Yeah, I have. I think it's because of Logan. He's treated me so well for the last nine months. He's made everything a lot better for me." she replied.

" That's good to hear, Logan. Especially for you." the professor chuckled.

Everyone else laughed also.

" Well, anyways, I came in to tell you that I need four of you."

Kurt, Scott, Rogue, and Kitty's hands shot up.

" There's a young mutant up in Canada that I need you to talk to. She is in quite some trouble, and she needs us."

" Who is she?" Rogue asked.

" She is a runaway. I do not know where she is from, but from the looks of her, it's most likely from Asia. Her name is Jubilation Lee." Charles answered.

Scott nodded to that and then said, " I'll go along to." he walked out of the room and they heard him say, " Seeing how I'm the only one with the X-jet's keys."

Bobby smirked. " Hey, I thought it was my turn to drive it!"

Logan laughed. " Yeah, right! Bobby, you're a fifteen year old. Who was the last fifteen year old to fly a jet?"

" I don't know. How about I become the first!" Bobby played along.

Just then, Ororo screamed. She fell to the ground and started clenching her teeth, and tears seemed to fall from her eyes.

" 'Ro? Are you okay?" Logan asked.

" Logan, I think your wife is about to have your baby!"

Logan picked her up and hopped into the elevator in the side of the room, along with the others. They headed for the lab where the small hospital room was located.

Logan, Charles, Beast, and Jean where all down there with Ororo.

" Logan. It feels like--"

Logan clutched his wife's hand. " It'll be okay, 'Ro! Don't worry."

Ororo felt comforted by the words. " Get something cold." she told him.

Logan quickly went over to a small box and dug out some ice. He handed it to his wife.

Jean attached some small hookups to Ororo's body. She then looked at a small screen.

" Okay, you've gone into labor. Your baby looks ready to come out. Now, Ororo, you don't mind if I deliver your baby… do you?" Jean said.

Ororo smiled. " No, not at all. In fact, I'd prefer it…"

They quickly delivered the baby. Ororo and Logan had wanted to wait and see if their baby was a boy or a girl. They hadn't checked at all before.

Ororo lay there, nearly screaming in pain. All of the sudden, she heard a small cry. She looked up and there was her baby.

"Here, Ororo." Jean said, handing the baby to her.

"It seems that your baby is a girl." Hank said.

"What should we name her?" Ororo asked her husband.

"Well, she's a girl. Why don't you name her, and when we have a boy I name him." Logan laughed.

"No thank you, one's enough for now!" Ororo laughed along.

"Let's name her something like your name, darlin'." Logan smiled. "We might as well."

" Well, all I can think of is Anamarie." Ororo replied.

"Sure. Let's name her Anamarie."

****

The End


End file.
